


Oct. 17th, “There Is Just Something About Him.”

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Fictober 2019.This is just me taking a snapshot of Eugene being cute and awkward and in love while still overseas, and Burgin loving watching someone he cares for being in love (while also giving him a quick push to actually do something about it!)
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Kudos: 6





	Oct. 17th, “There Is Just Something About Him.”

“Makin’ puppy dog eyes at him.” 

“Shut it,” Eugene blushed, as he had been on and off for their whole conversation thus far.

“Lovey dovey and sweet as all get out, that’s you and him,” Burgin continued. “I keep teasin’ you about him, and you’re gonna blush so red the Japanese are gonna see it and know where we are.” 

Eugene rolled his eyes, but his blush didn’t lessen. “They will not.” 

“They will! Say, I’m curious…what is it, anyway?” 

“What do ya mean?” Eugene asked. 

“About Snafu? Don’t get me wrong, he’s a damn good Marine and guy to hang with but…falling in love with him, seein’ him be all romantic? Kinda hard for me to picture, ya feel?” Burgin asked in reply. 

“There is just something about him,” Eugene smiled. “I mean…it feels…Jesus, Burgie, you got me all flustered…” 

“I know!” Burgin cried. “You’ve fallen hard for him, haven’t you? Look at you!” 

“I don’t know! I trust him, and can always talk to him, even if I say the stupidest shit he just smiles and laughs and it’s always okay, and I lo-” Eugene clapped a hand over his mouth. 

Burgin raised his brows. “Oh shit. You almost said-” 

“Yeah,” Eugene blurted. “Oh god…” 

“Oh, don’t fuss. Like we all didn’t know from the start. Shit, I see you takin’ in any view of his ass you can get, and when he took his shirt off yesterday? Don’t think you took a breath for a good few minutes,” Burgin teased. “And if it ain’t that, you two are talkin’, or one of y’all is sleepin’ against the other in a your foxhole, cuddled up like a pair of kittens. Cute as hell.” 

Eugene was so crimson now he was edging on maroon. “I…he just exudes…something, I don’t know I look at him and I don’t know what happens.” 

“I know what happens,” Burgin laughed. 

Eugene laughed too as Snafu waved over at them from where he was crouched over a Japanese corpse, extracting gold teeth from it. 

“Even now?” Burgin asked gently.

“…I mean, I don’t think he should ever be a dentist,” Eugene sighed. 

Burgin snorted. “That’s one way to put it.” 

They sat for a minute, enjoying the relative calm.

“So…you got all that love for each other…you gonna do anything about that, if you’re pickin’ up what I’m puttin’ down? I mean…like, I got Florence comin’ over to live with me if I survive this…” 

“I want to,” Eugene replied softly. “Just gotta get brave enough to ask him about it. Think he wants it too, but you gotta know for sure, hear it said, you know?” 

Burgin nodded as Snafu stood up and started towards them. 

As soon as Snafu was close, he stood up himself, and patted Eugene on the back. “Go get ‘em, tiger.” 

“Wait-” Eugene stuttered. 

“You got this! Hey Snaf! Gene’s got somethin’ important to ask you!” 

He walked off to give them some privacy, settling with a few of the other men as Snafu sat by Eugene, so close he was nearly in his lap. 

It took a moment of watching, as Eugene had to be asking him it: will you come home with me if we survive, can I come home with, can we just be together and happy after all this…

Judging from the blush and smiles on both of their faces, Burgin figured he knew what Snafu’s answer was.


End file.
